Forum:2013 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2013 Atlantic hurricane season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! NOTE: No actual betting is going on here! (Created by Andrew444 and Elizabeth) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm You can add in your own date if you want to do so. *Before May 1 - (record earliest, 1978) *May 1 to 10 - *May 11 to 20 - *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *June 11 to 20 -Isaac829 15:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *June 21 to 30 - *July 1 to 10 - *July 11 to 20 - *July 21 to 30 - *August 1 to 10 - *August 11 to 20 - *August 21 to 31 - *September 1 to 30 - (record latest, 1914) *After September 30 - *There will be no storms this year - (extremely unlikely) Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm You can add in your own date if you want to do so. *There will be no storms this year - (extremely unlikely) *Before October 1 - (record earliest, 1914) *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 -Isaac829 15:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 - *December 1 to 10 - *December 11 to 20 - *December 21 to 31 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Storm active at start of 2014 - (record latest, 2005) Informal betting on category and formation date When will that storm form? What category? Where will it make landfall? PLEASE don't bet on those storms that formed! *Andrea - *Barry - *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand - *Gabrielle - *Humberto - *Ingrid - August 20. Cat 5. East Coast USA. 17:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Jerry - *Karen - *Lorenzo - *Melissa - *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - *Van - *Wendy - Informal betting on strangest storm What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form. Also, please DO NOT bet on a storm that has already formed. Also, please bet on ONLY ONE STORM NAME!!! *Andrea - *Barry - *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand - *Gabrielle - *Humberto - forms in Sweden does snow instead of rain in christmas, goes to russia gets cat 5 and gets retired. will get putin really angry. 17:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Ingrid - *Jerry - *Karen - *Lorenzo - *Melissa - *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - *Van - Somehow demoilshes every major U.S. car company. --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Wendy - Informal betting on strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Chantal - *Dorian - ....Isaac829 15:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Erin - *Fernand - *Gabrielle - *Humberto - *Ingrid - *Jerry - *Karen - *Lorenzo - *Melissa - *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - *Van - *Wendy - Informal betting on weakest storm name (excluding depressions) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry - *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand - *Gabrielle - *Humberto - *Ingrid - *Jerry - *Karen - *Lorenzo - *Melissa - *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - *Van - *Wendy - Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on storms with the winds mentioned that have already formed. *Less than 115 - *115 - *120 - *125 - *130 - *135 - *140 - *145 - *150 -Isaac829 15:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *155 - *160 - *165 - *170 - *175 - *180 - *185 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *190 - (record Atlantic + worldwide highest, Camille and Allen) *195 - *200 - *More than 200 - (extremely unlikely) Informal betting on the lowest pressure Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on storms with pressures that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960 - *955 - *950 - *945 - *940 - *935 - *930 - *925 -Isaac829 15:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *920 - *915 - *910 - *905 - *900 - *895 - *890 - *888 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *885 - *882 - (record for the Atlantic, Hurricane Wilma) *880 - *875 - *870 - *Less than 870 - (worldwide record, Typhoon Tip in the 1979 PTS - extremely unlikely) Informal betting on longest-lasting storm No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry - *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand -Isaac829 15:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Gabrielle - *Humberto - *Ingrid - *Jerry - *Karen - *Lorenzo - *Melissa - *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - *Van - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Wendy - Informal betting on shortest lasting storm (excluding depressions) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry - *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand - *Gabrielle - *Humberto - *Ingrid - *Jerry - *Karen - *Lorenzo - *Melissa - *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - *Van - *Wendy - Informal betting on final storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Andrea - *Barry - *Chantal - *Dorian - *Erin - *Fernand - *Gabrielle - *Humberto - *Ingrid - *Jerry - *Karen - *Lorenzo - *Melissa - *Nestor - *Olga - *Pablo - Isaac829 15:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *Rebekah - *Sebastien - *Tanya - *Van - *Wendy - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Not putting in the Greeks... Add them if you insist, but unless this is looking like 2005 leave them off here. Informal betting on number of deaths You can add your own number if you want. No betting on numbers that currently exist. *Less than 500 - *500 - 1000 - Isaac829 15:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *1000 - 2000 - *2000 - 3000 - *3000 - 4000 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *4000 - 5000 - *5000 - 6000 - *6000 - 7000 - *7000 - 8000 - *8000 - 9000 - *9000 - 10000 - *10000 - 15000 - *15000 - 20000 - *Greater than 20000 deaths - (all time record, 1780) Informal betting on damage totals For betting on the total cost of all damages at the end of the season contributed by tropical systems. The poll will be closed after the end of October 2013, so lock your submitions in before then. And no betting on damage totals that currently exist. Sorry. *100-500 million - *500 milion-1 billion - *1-5 billion - *5-10 billion - Isaac829 15:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *10-20 billion - *20-40 billion - *40-80 billion - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *80-180 billion - (all time record, 2005) *Over 180 billion - (extremely unlikely) Informal betting on ACE totals No betting on ACE totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 60 - *60-69 - *70-79 - *80-89 - *90-99 - *100-109 - *110-119 - *120-129 - Isaac829 15:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *130-139 - *140-149 - *150-159 - *160-169 - *170-189 - *190-209 - *210-229 - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *230-248 - (all time record, 2005) *Over 248 - (worldwide record, 549 in the 1997 PTS) (extremely unlikely) Informal betting on number of retired names No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - *1 name - *2 names - Isaac829 15:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *3 names - *4 names - --AndrewTalk To Me 15:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *5 names - (all time record, 2005) *More than 5 names - (extremely unlikely) Informal betting on final post-season report issued This betting pool is closed until December 2013.